Love is always and forever
by evelinafluffy
Summary: Okay i"m new too thise but pls enjoy. What could happend beetwen L and Light. Read till the end.


**Death note fan fiction, Disclamri; i dont Owen Death Note or the charckters. ( beacuses then L and Light would be a coupel) Boy x Boy dont read if noth like but if you do then enjoy ;) P.S sorry for my bad English.**

**LOVE IS ALWAYS AND FOREVER**

This cant be happenig _Matsuda that idiot shot him_. _Light yagami the new god of the new world cant die! _

_Noth like this, i will noth end here_. But he knew for the blood ran down his hand, Light yagami would die. _Damn, so cloes yet so far _he tought.

Near and Mello hade beat him. Light,Kira, how ever he was..._How was he? _he tought as runnig to the billding. An old warhouse was in sitt, but even if the police chatch him he would be dead for Ryuuk would noth let him live.

Yes thise was the end for the god...NO thise was end for Kira a...A monster_._he came in. In the abounde warhouse and lide down on the starway. He was soo tired. Funny how you now the truth know that the end was here. Yet he was happy for this was finally over, he knew that one person would be wathing for him... yes one person. That was his ecoul and complet him. But most was his...Loved one.

_**L... **_Yes L would be wathing for him. He could fell it. His heart twistid it was soon time 40sec,he hade left.

_**Hu... did i se somthing**_**...** he lookt _closer it... was no..it..couldent...be_. but it was. It was... L.

Then man was going forde to him and finlly reaching him he beant down so Light could hear him. _**Light-kun**_the voice said. _**L...l..l-l you are here?**_ L nods in recpons_**. b-but w-wh..y? **_light ask betwen stamers. L stars at him and spoke softly yet fermlly. _**Beacues Light - kuns wises in his heart to see me.**_

Light was noth shockde. _Beacuse he was...No is in love with L. Yes funny the man that kill him was at the same time in love with him._ _**So**_.. L said. _**Why does Light-kun wises to see me?**_ light starde, but then said (for what did he have to lose).

_**Beacues im in lo-**_(coufing) 25sec left ) _**ve. **_Then trydde agine with more power in his voice._** In love with you**_. he said.

L satard in shock but then _he-h- he smilde? _Light thougth. He found that small smile made his heart beat 10 times faster (if noth 100 times more. If that was possible)

L puts his arms around light and wisperd softly in lights ear. _**I love Light-kun too.**_ _He lo-ve..-s.. me_ Light tought_. But how is that possible? Is he lying to me?_. He lookde at L but those eyes tould nothing but the trut. _But how is that possible? _Light tought.

L satarded at Lights eyes wich was widend in shock _**B-bu-but i killde you**_. Light said with tears runnig down his face. L smild at Light.

_**That those noth thacke away my fellings for Light-kun and it was the Kira part that wanted me dead noth the real Light-kun.**_ L was happy to now the older man fellt the same way for Light as he felt for him.

And happy to know that he still loved him even after everthing he did. His heart warmd at the tought, he smilde a small smile but when Light fellt the pain in his chest and wanthing to talk more to L. But nowing his time was over soon. And so he talkt faster to L.

_**L... **_Light said gethting the older mans atention. _**Yes Light-kun? **_Light stopt a moment to chatch his breath. When he gott inofe strengt in his voice to countinou. Then he starde to talk to L again. _**I"m dieing... And i now that i cant go to heaven or hell. And beacuse of that i"m noth goinng to be with you. Beacuse you are sure to be in heaven. **_Light said. L smilde sad at that and said. _**Is Light-kun sure about that?**_ L interupted. Light interupted quickly.

_**Yes i"m sure about that beacuse you are too good human...or angel he said smiling, but back to the matter, L. **_Light said quickly. _**I"m sorry for me being Kira and if i could i would go back in time and cange it **_. Light said.

L looked at Light and said quitly but loud inof for Light to hear. _**Light-kun i know you would. But don"t tink about that know, just let me hold you before it`s time.**_ L said softly.

Light let tears run down his ceek noth caring about anithing but the man how was infront of him and holding him. But Light was scarde. But noth of death. But that L would leve him or disaper before him and that would be more heart breaking than dieing it semes.

So Light softly wisperd in L s ear with all the emotion he fellt. _**L... **_Light said. L lifting his head littel to hear Light more. Light saw thise and smiled and countinund to wisper the scentens. _**Pleas stay with me to the end. **_

L smilde sadly his eyes getting clouded with saddnes. _**Light-kun. I was noth going to leave. But i will promise to Light-kun that i will stay. So..**_ _**Light-kun dont worry,**_ L said softly will holding Light closer.

Light fellt it. It was a heartatack. he was as good as dead. _**L... **_Lightsaid. Wanthing to say two sentensec that he has always wontend to say to L. _**Yes Light-kun? **_L said littel saky. For he fellt Light sake and knew the end was near. And it was almoust as part of his heart was dieing with Light. L wanted to cry so badly, but hold back noth wanting to be weak infrot of Light, the man he loved. Light need him. So he pulld Light closer to him, and conceld the tears that was treating to fall.

With his last power Light wisperd._** F-f..orgive-...me...L-L..for-i..-i I..i-ii-i lo-v-e yo-u...u **_he fellt his eyes close he was dead. But on his face was a soft smile for the last words he heard and fellt beafore death was L"s. And it was.

_**I forgive you Light yagami. Beacuse i love you always. **_L said. Tears falling freely now from his eyes. And with thos words, he bent down slowly and gently kissde Lights lips and felt Light slip away...

_**I will see you soon Light. We will be happy. So open your eyes and wake up...**_

**RINNG RINNG! **the clock was on. The young man in the bead flung from the bed. _**Damn**_ he said _**I"M LATT. My dad is gonna gett my ass for this! **_He flung from the bed. Runnig to the shower, dring him self of after the shower,then on with his cloths, runnig down the stars, he problay looked like a soom cartoon carkter.

But as he goth down the stars. The athour dorr that led to an office opende. A man with black shoulder lenghtd hair came out from the office with clouts that was the usicull of ripde blue jeans and a wite t-shirt(all tree sizes too big) .

The young man thought about the man he love"s fiturs. _How he loved to run his fingers trough the outhers mans black hair. How he loved his warms ceeks, that up tilded noes and those beaufully warm and soft lips. But his beast fitur in the young mans mind _(_dont get me wrong i love everthing about him he thought)_ _was his eyes. Almoust black bout with etgeligens that shone in them that he only could see. Yes he could see everthing in dose eyes._

L walkde out of his office and saw the only man that he would ever love look at him, with love in his eyes. To tink that they have been togheter for 4 years now soon 5. And been living togheter for 3 years soon 4. He smilde and walked over to the younger man. L smilde and as he walikde forade said. _**Light your up unusaul eraly today? **_he said.

The younger man was in his own world but when the outer man said **"**eraly**"** then he was quit awak. _**What do you mean eraly?! It"s 7 already i"m gonna be late for work. **_Light said as was about to walk away to leve for work. But stops in his tracks as he sees, L staring at him like he hade tree heads. And then L staded with his voice. _**No light its 5 look at the clock your self. **_ Light whent to just do that. Light look at the clock in the livingroom for it was always on right time. And looked at it. His normal eyes turnd almost comicol big as he stard at the clock and it reall stod 5. _**DAMN!**_ he yealld. L with a grin on his face. But ofcours tride to hide it. But failling miserblei. walkd over to Light and wrapde his arms around him.

_**Light dont worry that just means we can spend more time togheter beafore you go to work**_. L said smiling. And he said it with a husky voice that was promisning more. Light felt an arouson go trow his body. When L talkde to him in that voice. He knew the affect L "s voice hadde on him. But conceledt well, for he knew L knew what efeckt his voice hade on Light.

_And we would noth want to start to eraly. That would mean it would be over to quickly for Lights liking_. And beside Light knew they coulde do athour things...later...Light cangend in L s arms to turn around. And when he was face to face with L. The he reaturnd the warm embers and smilde.

_**Yes your right ahn...**_Light said with a sighn_**. Whats wrong?... **_L askde in concurn. Light pulld L closer to him. and andsewrd truthfully_**. I-i..i..hade a bad dream about the kira case and when i was Kira. But you dont need to worry. I dont want to upset you or...scare you... **_He said clingin on to L. L froze but then relaxd for he knew light hadde give that up for him..no..for them.

Light afraid when he fellt L froze. But when he felt L relaxd so did he. Then he herad L s voice as it was speking to him.

_**Light that time is over and we have the futur to look fowrad to. And don"t be afride to tell me when you need sourport. Afterall we are two pepoel in a reletionship. So**_ _**don"t worry Light about me beaing scarde. Just be honest with me as you always has been to me. For i"m here for you always**_. Light nodes in agredment.

Then Light pulld away but noth inof to break the warm embras. To look at L"s face and smilde _**L.. we are noth two pepoel we are aculy like one person.**_ He said.L blushed littel at that but smilde. _**Yes you are right Light**_. L said. Light returnde the smile then said. _**I love you L...**_ L was about to andsewer back but the look on Lights face said he hadde more to say. L looked at Lights face. As Light countinud to talk,

_**L... **_Light began_**. I knew even if i would haved died i would still be with you beacuse i love you and... You are my gardian angel and my heart belongs to you. And only you. **_he said smiling,

L looked at Light and smilde, _**I love you to Light and my heart belongs to you to and as you said only you. **_He said. And Light smilde. And was about to say somthing when L countiound to talk.

_**And... **_L countinoud. _**If i"m your angel the you are my wings then. Beacuse i would be an wingless angel without you.**_ Light smilde the bightesd smile that L ever had seen.

_**L ...my beaufull..L...**_. Light said with so muck love in his voice that L blushed. _**I would give up everthing to be with you and have you. **_He said closing in to L face to kiss him. L was about to line in to. But pulld away in the last seconde to say one last thing before the kiss.

And he said as smiling at Light. _**Silly you dont have to give up anthing beacuse you will always be with me i will noth alowe anthing els. And for that mater you alredy have me. **_

_**And no matter what has happened. No matter what you"ve done. No matter what you will do. I will always love you. This i swear to you. **_L said. Light heard and was stund, then smilde softly at L and said. _**Thank you**_. L smilde. _**No need Light. **_L said. _**it was here from**_. Tacking Lights hand in his. L put LIghts hand on his chest where Light could fell L"s heartbeat. Light put L"s free hand on his chest so L could here Light"s heartbeat to. And then Light said with much passion. But mostly love for the older man. He stedded.

_**If my love were an ocen there would be no more land. If my love were a desert, you would see only sand. If my love were a starlate at night, you would see only light. And if my love could grow wings then i"d be soaring in flight. **_

L lookd at Light as he finnished. After Light was done. L said with an emtion that could only be describd as love. _**Light that was beatfull. Thank you so much. **_

Light smilde warmly at L. _**No need to thank me i spook from my heart like you did and i would like to say thank you. But...**_He said as reching for L face. _**Theres a last ting i wises to say to you L.**_ _**Ohh.. What would that be? **_L askde. Light smilde with so much devotion, passion but abow all love. And softley said as lening in for a kiss. _**L Lawliet I love you.**_ He stade. L blushed all over his face but lends in to. And smilde with as much love he fellt for the younger man. And said. _**And I love you Light Yagami... **_

Light and L smild at echother and then**(finally)**kissde with so much passion. But above all els was the felling that was love. That they fellt for echoter. And they both fellt it. And then Light and L knew right that seconde that they would be togheter forever beacues as prowen to them even death cant kill there love. And the proofe for that was inndeid..._**There Love.**_

_**For love will conger everthing. For love wich ever it is beatwen. Is a beautifull wow. For two pepole to beacome one with echoter. That is the most beautifull promies that two pepoel who love ecother can make. And it will always be true for love is forever. And in the end even death cant kill them or trow them apart.**_

_**... **_

**THE END**

**Soooooo how was it? Good? or Bad? Anyway is going to be a scuell to it sooo just stay tun for more^^**

_**Written av evelinafluffy^^**_


End file.
